


Bottoms Up

by LindsayIsTheCraic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Partying, alcohol galore, apparently I did, who knew milkshakes could be sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayIsTheCraic/pseuds/LindsayIsTheCraic
Summary: Four college students, twenty red solo cups, two ping pong balls, an endless supply of alcohol, and a shit ton of sexual tension.





	Bottoms Up

Abby never loses.

It’s a fact.

As a sophomore in her doctorate program in med school, she has a two year undefeated streak in beer pong. Her first party at Arkadia University earned her five wins in a row alone. That was the night Callie, her best friend, decided Abby was her official beer pong partner.

She has a total of 56 wins. But, who’s counting?

A final flick of the wrist clenches another win for the night. Make it 57 wins.

Then there’s Marcus.

He never loses either, except to Abby that is.

As a senior in law school at Arkadia University, his only losses in his 99-12 record are a result of versing Abby.

He still remembers his first loss against her. It was her first party at the university. Everyone was surprised to see her calmly accept the ping pong ball from Jake Griffin, who had lost against Marcus and Indra. Marcus had been on a four game winning streak that night. Everyone believed the freshman had bought her death wish.

The game lasted until the two teams each had one cup left. Abby’s partner missed her shot, leaving Abby the opportunity to hand Marcus his first loss. At this point in the game, they had become the center of attention of the party. Everyone was crowded in the garage as they witnessed history being made.

Not bothered by the pressure, Abby easily sunk the ping pong ball into the last cup. Marcus and Indra had one chance to save themselves with one last shot each. Indra’s ball hit off the rip, earning “ooooh’s” from the crowd as the game turned to rest on Marcus’ shoulders.

Marcus was sure if he wasn’t distracted by the smirk on Abby’s lips that night, his shot would’ve made it. It wouldn’t have fallen out after it swirled around the rim. The chanting of her name wouldn’t have caused him to remember her name. She would’ve been just another tic mark in his win column. Instead, Abby Griffin gave him his first tic in the loss column.

He used that excuse, _her_ , every time they lost. If he was just more focused on the game instead of _her_ , then maybe he would finally defeat her.

He had been watching her games all night, waiting for the chance to slide behind the cups and face her. What better way to finally defeat her than on what would be his 100th win?

With confidence, he stood up from his chair and walked over to the ping pong table, setting his own cup down. The movement caught the two girls’ attention on the other side of the table. As they recognized who it was, Abby offered him that same smirk he remembered all too well from their first game.

“Eager to lose?” Abby teased, turning to face him.

“Eager to win,” he replied, setting the cups up.

Abby looked over to Callie as she reached for a beer can. Snapping it open, she began to refill their own cups. She told her, “58.”

Annoyance surged through Marcus as he heard the words accompanied by a giggle from Callie. Indra appeared beside him before he could retort and snapped open their own beer can and began to refill their cups. She told Abby, “100.”

Abby tilted her head to the side as she dropped the ping pong ball into the bucket of water they had. Picking it back up, she replied, “Maybe if I was Jake.”

The four heard Jake complain somewhere in the background as everyone else laughed at the comment.

Abby spun the ball in her fingers and told them, “State the rules.”

Marcus listed them, “No intercepting. One ball in, one cup. If both make it, then they get a third shot. A free rolling ball is free game to grab. As many rearrangements as you want. Saving grace shot at the end?”

The smirk returned to Abby as she said, “You need one?”

He smirked back at her, telling her, “I was offering for you. No grace shot. First shots.”

Callie threw hers first, her aim taking her off to the side. “Whoops,” she commented, “might’ve not been smart to take that tequila shot before this.”

Abby chuckled as she threw her own ball, sinking it in the front cup. As Marcus removed it and drank the contents, Abby told her, “The way he’s been downing his vodka, I think you’ll be fine.”

Marcus wasn’t sure if his face was flushing with annoyance from her statement or the curiosity of finding out she was watching him all night. The glint in her eyes made him believe it was more of the latter.

After dunking the balls in their own water bucket, Indra shot hers first. It hit off the rims of a couple cups in the middle. She swore under her breath as Marcus tossed his own. It landed in the front cup as well.

Abby took the ball out and removed the cup. She downed the beer quickly and set the cup off to the side. Marcus winked at her which she responded with an eye roll. He leaned on the table, telling her, “This is only the beginning.”

“Of my 58th win?” She asked, tossing her ball, it landing in the new front row of two.

He handed the cup to Indra to drink as Callie shot hers. It bounced off the rim of the remaining front cup. He dunked the ball and shook off the excess water. “Your first loss,” he replied, tossing his ball. It swirled around the rim of a middle cup and eventually sunk down.

Indra tossed her ball next, the ball sinking into the cup next to the one Marcus had just made. Both girls grabbed a cup each as Abby tossed the ball back to Marcus. He aimed for the last cup in the row Indra and he had made a dent in. He arched it and the duo watched as the ball slowly sank into the cup, eliminating the row.

“Well fuck,” Callie mumbled as she grabbed that cup as well.

The two of them drank the beer and set the cups off to the side. Abby ran her teeth across her front teeth as she dunk her ball in the bucket. She examined Marcus as well.

He was wearing the signature leather jacket he always had on when he wasn’t required to wear a suit. Underneath was none of than his infamous black workout shirt. His hair wasn’t gelled back either like he usually wore at the university. Abby also thought she saw a hint of stubble growing.

When his hand came up to scratch his jaw as he watched Callie make the other front cup, she found herself getting distracted as her eyes wondered to his lips. He lifted the cup to his lips, draining the contents of the cup. As he set the cup down, his tongue darted out to catch a few drips that escaped.

She only snapped back to attention when Callie nudged her. She threw her ball hurriedly, her mind not completely focused. It snapped back to full focus when the ball hit off the rim of the back row, bouncing behind the two.

As Indra went to retrieve the ball, Marcus dunked his ball and looked over to Abby, raising an eyebrow. Abby returned the gaze, determined to let it not be known that she had been distracted by him. The last thing Abby wanted to do was boost his ego.

Marcus Kane was an attractive man and he knew it. From his thick hair, to his sharp jawline, to his muscular arms and body, to his quick feet. Marcus prided in presenting himself well.

Abby had the winning streak against him that she held over his head. He had nothing to hold over hers. He certainly didn’t need the knowledge that she found him attractive to hold over her head. She would never hear the end of it.

But Abby wasn’t dim witted.

She saw the long looks he would give her as they passed each other in the library. She caught him staring multiple times over his law books. She saw the heated gazes at every party. She caught him check her out legs every time he thought she wasn’t looking.

If Marcus was confident in his appearance, why couldn’t she be as well?

As Indra finally came back to the table with the ball, Abby took a long drink of her mixed alcohol. She needed to buzz out the sight of his eyes drilling holes into her. She mimicked his movements a few minutes ago- her tongue darted out to pick up a stranded drop of alcohol on her lower lip.

And he had mimicked her actions without knowing it. His eyes latched on to the movement, hand curling slightly tighter around the ping pong ball. Their eyes met after and she smirked the tiniest bit, indicating she knew he was watching.

He rightfully ignored her and tossed his ball, hitting off a rim. He swore as Indra threw hers. She also missed as it bounced off the front of the front two cups. The ball began to roll back towards the middle of the table.

Abby and Marcus both lunged for it, reaching across the table to get there first. Abby’s hand came down on the ball first, his landing on top of hers. She smirked over to him, laying on the table slightly. She said, “Too slow. Maybe you should lay off the vodka.”

His mind barely registered the words. He was too focused on the sight of her before him. He was strictly telling his eyes to stay on her face but even then he was still getting a view out of the bottom of his vision.

Her outfit for this night consisted of a black tank top with a red flannel that was unbuttoned. It splayed across the table from her jumping after the ball, slightly hanging off her left shoulder. His hand that rested on top of hers twitched in the want to reach out and move the flannel; either back in place or to take off, he wasn’t sure.

Her hair was a bit ruffled from the night’s shenanigans, resulting a slight mess that cascaded over her shoulders. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and run his hands through it. He wanted to make a mess of it and then fix it.

Without thinking, he replied, “I think I need more of it.”

They locked eyes at that moment. Abby felt his hand tighten the slightest bit over hers. It was as if the tension they had built up over the two years with this beer pong rivalry was all coming to head. It usually presented itself when one of the two had too much to drink, but it never escalated past long distance gazes.

They were pushing their boundaries now.

“Do you want to go somewhere private or do we wanna finish this game?” Indra called out, shattering the connection between the two.

Marcus’ hand left hers immediately and Abby yanked hers back, the ball with it. Their gazes, however, stayed intact. Abby smirked slightly, telling him, “I can’t give you more vodka, but I can give you more beer.”

“Not as much as I’ll give you,” he replied as they both retreated to their respective sides, gazes still connected. As Abby stood up and fixed her flannel, Callie shot her ball, sinking it in a cup in the back row. Indra took the cup and drank the contents as Abby lined up her shot.

To prove her point, she aimed for the cup right in front of him in the back row. It swirled around the rim before slowly dipping into the cup. She winked at him as he picked the ball out and downed the drink in a single gulp. They watched each other as he set the cup off to the side.

Indra had rolled a ball back to them for making both and Callie took the shot. It missed the cups completely, bouncing in a vacant spot.

Marcus shot his ball, hitting off the rim of the front cup. Indra dunk her ball and told him, “I know your mind is in the gutter right now, but for my sake, keep it PG for the remainder of the game.”

Easier said than done. As Indra took her shot, sinking it in the back row, Abby proceeded to take her flannel off. She tied it around her waist as Callie took the ball out and offered it to Abby. She threw her head back as she downed the drink in one gulp, copying Marcus once again.

She smacked her lips after and winked to him as she set the cup to the side. Marcus’ mind was definitely not PG at the moment, nor would it be for the rest of the game probably.

Along with her legs, Marcus loved Abby’s arms. They were just like her legs- slender but filled with hidden strength. He’s seen her punch a drunk guy and send him tumbling down the stairs for getting too touchy. He knew she was a dancer back in the day, he knew the leg strength it required.

“Let’s make this more interesting,” Abby’s voice broke through his current thoughts of her arms wrapping around his neck to pull him into a kiss.

Marcus examined the game before them. Each had gotten rid of half of the other’s cups, leaving each team with five. He looked back to her, asking, “How so?”

She twirled the ball in her fingers as she leaned on the table. She offered, “Whoever wins gets whatever they want and the loser has to buy it. No restrictions except nothing too expensive as were all broke college kids.”

Marcus looked over to Indra as she looked to him. They both nodded in sync and looked over to the other two. Marcus told her, “You got a deal.”

Abby grinned, a bit of a sinister sense behind it, saying, “Perfect. A huge ass milkshake sounds good right now.”

“Too bad you’ll be buying me one,” Marcus replied, crossing his arms.

Abby raised an eyebrow at that, not hesitating as she tossed her ball, aiming for another cup in the back row. It perfectly fell in the cup. Indra swore as she took the ball out and proceeded to drink the beer. “You sure about that?” Abby asked, tilting her head to the side.

Callie’s shot hit off the rim of another cup on the back row, Marcus catching it. He didn’t dunk it in the water or wait for Indra to go. He immediately threw it as soon as he caught it. It floated in the air before landing in one of the front two cups. He tilted his head like she did and told her, “Positive.”

Callie drank the beer and dunked the ball. She told Abby, “We better win because I’m broke as shit. The best I could buy them is a soft taco from Taco Bell.”

“Don’t worry,” Abbe reassured her as Indra’s shot missed wide, “after our 58th win, you can buy all the soft tacos you want. Give us a diamond.”

“You could say please,” Marcus teased as he rearranged the cups.

Abby dunked her ball and replied, “Certainly you have bigger things to worry about than my manners.” Shaking off the ball, she tossed it swiftly into the front cup. “Maybe like how much my milkshake will cost?”

Marcus was too busy fantasizing about another scenario where Abby didn’t need manners with him to come up with a comeback. Indra noticed as she picked up the cup to give him and hit him upside the head. She set the cup down as he rubbed the back of his head, her telling him, “Mind out of the gutter.”

Callie’s shot had missed behind the cups, landing at their feet. “I can be in the gutter and win this game,” Marcus informed her as he picked up the ball.

Indra had instructed for their cups to be in a diamond as he picked the ball up. She looked over to him and told him, “I have yet to see it.”

She wasn’t wrong. He shook off the comment and tossed his ball once they finished rearranging their cups. It sank into the back cup swiftly. He told Indra as he drank the cup from last round, “Tonight’s the night.”

Callie removed the cup and drank the contents as she dunked the ball. “We’ll find out,” Indra replied as she threw her ball. It hit off the front cup and rolled over the rims of the back two before falling to the table.

Abby snatched it up and dunked it, examining the cups. Each team had three left. Callie was better shooting long and Abby liked the short shots. Callie shot her ball, sinking it in the back cup. She screamed, making the whole crowd in the garage follow in suit.

Abby’s shot sank into the cup on his side of the last row of two, leaving a lone cup behind. The garage erupted in cheers again as the reality of the situation set in. Marcus and Indra each grabbed a cup and looked to the other as they rolled the ball back to other side.

Marcus drained the contents of his cup, feeling the rush of adrenaline run to his brain. Maybe he shouldn’t have taken so many vodka shots before like Abby said. He was still coherent but he was feeling the buzz kicking in.

As Abby dunked the ball, eyeing the lone cup as if it was her doctorate degree, Marcus knew he should’ve stopped the vodka shots.

But then a bell went off in his head. He loved Abby’s arms, and he knew she loved his. The two would sometimes be at the school gym at the same time. When he would be bench pressing, he could see her watching from her own bench. He would gladly put a few extra pounds on the bar to impress her.

As she lined up her shot, he quickly but smoothly took his leather jacket off. Abby caught wind of the movement the moment her wrist was flicking forward to win the game. As he took the jacket off, his muscles in his arms contracted and Abby’s mind shifted from a milkshake to _him_.

The images that flashed before her eyes with what he could do with those muscles definitely weren’t PG. Abby may have thought Marcus was attractive, but what really sold her heart to him was the muscles. The daydreams she had while in the gym…

They shattered when her ball missed the last cup completely. They were replaced with a cocky smirk on none other than the guy who owned those muscles. That son of a…

If he wanted to play that game, fine. Two could.

Marcus snatched up the other ball as Indra looked over to him. “See,” he told her, “the gutter will help us this time.”

Indra rolled her eyes as she shook off the water from her ball. “It better,” was all she replied with as she tossed her ball. It hit off the front two cups and rolled back into the back cup.

Callie took the ball out and drank the contents as Abby crossed her arms. Marcus threw his shot perfectly into one of the two cups left.

Abby slowly lifted the cup and took the ball out. She rolled it over to their side as she drank from the cup, drawing Marcus’ eyes to hers. She kept eye contact as she finished the cup off. She tossed it to the side as her tongue slowly licked her bottom lip.

She could feel his gaze hardened on her as his focus shifted from the ping pong ball to her. She drew her lower lip between her teeth for a short second before saying, “Hold on. I need a quick stretch.”

If Marcus’ mind had been PG13 before, it was definitely rated R now.

Abby swiftly swung a leg up and onto the table. She leaned forward, reaching her toes. She grabbed ahold of her foot and pulled it back. She turned her head to look at the two, apologizing, “I just have a terrible tightness in my hamstring that’s been bugging me all night.”

Marcus’ mind was spinning with images of her loosening that muscle in other activities. He had seen her flexibility before at the gym when she would stretch, it amazed him. He could barely reach his toes (not that he would ever let her see).

Now he was imagining all the ways she could bend when he-

“All better,” Abby sighed in relief as she slowly dragged her leg off the table. She offered him a sweet smile and said, “Proceed.”

Proceed with what? All he was focused on was her. He could only think of her and all the things she did that drove him mad. She knew it too, but he didn’t care. He wanted her. He wanted to-

“ _Marcus_ ,” Indra snapped him from his daydream, clapping in front of his eyes. He looked over to her, still not completely back from his daydream. She nodded towards the cup and said, “Win the game.”

He looked back to the cup and tried to veer his brain towards the game. His eyes betrayed him however as he lifted his hand. They shifted over to Abby and it was game over.

She had drew her lower lip into her mouth again and winked at him. It was timed perfectly as his wrist flicked forward. He threw it too hard and it went sailing past the other two, not hitting the table.

Indra slapped herself on the forehead. She looked over to him, seeing his state, and told herself, “We’re fucked.”

Abby knew it too. Neither Abby nor Callie went to get the other ball as Abby twirled the one they still had. She offered the duo a smirk as she told them, “58.”

Abby tossed the ball and it hit the top of the rim, halting it. Slowly, it tipped back and fell into the cup. The garage erupted in cheers as it became official that Abby won.

“Goddamn it, Marcus,” Indra swore as she picked up the last cup, draining its contents.

It went in one ear and out the other for Marcus. He didn’t care his record was now 99-13. Sure, he might in the morning, but there were more important things on his mind. And all of them were of the girl he had just lost to.

Abby felt his stare as she was congratulated by fellow classmates. She felt it through the spinning hug Callie gave her. She felt it get closer as everyone began to go back to their own shenanigans. She turned in time to see him walking over.

Callie was still jumping in joy as she grabbed her bottle, yelling, “Indraaaaaaaaaaa! I need a Taco Bell chauffer!”

Abby laughed as she watched Indra pinch the bridge of her nose in annoyance. Callie latched onto her arm as she led her into the house, rambling out her order.

“Are you gonna order fifty million milkshakes?”

Abby turned to face Marcus who had reached their side of the ping pong table. He was still without his jacket and she let her eyes freely wander over his arms as he supported himself up on the table. Slowly, her eyes made their way to his. Tilting her head to the side, she asked, “Are you offering to buy me that many?”

He chuckled a bit and told her, “I know I’m a law major, major being the key word, but I don’t have that kind of money yet.”

“How disappointing.”

Silence fell between them as Marcus let his eyes sweep over Abby once more. Her eyes were lit with the same fire he knew were in his. He decided to just go for it, telling her, “Would you still be disappointed If I told you I have milkshake ingredients at my house?”

Abby caught wind of the hinted invitation behind the words. Smirking, she took a small step towards him. She whispered, “I would be very disappointed if you didn’t take me there and make me the best milkshake.”

She leaned forward with each word, her hand coming to rest on his that was supporting him. The movement made her sway forward closer to him. He was gazing down to her, licking his lips slowly as the words registered in his brain. “I can assure you,” he whispered to her, “no one has been disappointed.”

The words set her afire with lust. “Well,” she whispered back, “I guess I’ll just have to find out for myself, won’t I?”

He leaned forward a bit, saying, “I guess so.”

The two stared at each other for a bit, sparks flying between the two. If one of them didn’t get them out of here, they might attack each other in this garage. Abby took charge and put a hand on his chest, telling him, “I’ll go get Indra and Callie. Call an Uber. Callie will be ecstatic to get her Taco Bell, Indra will get a ride home, and I’ll get my…milkshake.”

At the end of the sentence, the lust Marcus was feeling spiked up another level. “Find them quickly,” was all he could reply with.

Abby chuckled slightly and winked. “I’ll try my hardest.” She let her fingers slide off his chest as she walked away. She felt his eyes follow her movements until she disappeared from his sight.

Besides kicking his ass in beer pong for the 13th time, she had him wrapped around her finger. Mark another win in Abby’s record; but, you already knew that. It’s a fact.

Abby never loses.


End file.
